The Destiny Islands Show!
by Sunlit Shadows
Summary: Welcome to The Destiny Islands Show! Sora, Riku, and Kairi all get together and have a little show! There are things that go from relieving boredom, to two spies, to going through Kairi's bag, to torturing Kairi! Beware: RANDOMNESS AND SLIGHT YAOI!
1. Episde 1: 10 Ways To Releive Boredom

**Me: *Kairi and I drag in Sora and Riku***

**Sora: Ow, ow, OW! Watch it!**

**Kairi: *rolls eyes and smacks Sora upside the head* Shut up!**

**Riku: *grumbles***

**Me: *glares at Riku and finally stops on a stage* We're here! Kairi, do the disclaimer.**

**Kairi: *nods* Alyssa the Dovahkiin doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or us!**

**Episode 1: 10 ways to relieve boredom  
**The screen fades into a room where Sora is sleeping on the bed and Riku is poking him with a stick. Kairi is just watching from the other side of the room. Kairi just gives up, yanks the stick out of Riku's hand, and drops it on Sora's stomach, awaking him with a start.

"What the-!" Sora yelled, hitting Kairi with the stick. Riku yanked the stick out of Sora's hand, and chunked it out the open window. The three watched the stick fly off far away….

**(Far away)**

Selphie was drawing in the sand when-

_Chunk! _The stick hit her square in the face. She was soon seen knocked out.

**(Back in the room)**

Sora did that goofy grin at the camera sitting in front of the three on the desk.

"Hello, and welcome, to the Sora-…" He was cut off by a glaring Kairi. "-I mean…. The Destiny Islands Show!" He finished off, chuckling, nervously.

"For our first episode, we will show 10 ways to relieve boredom! And trust me; I still have the bite marks from #10!" Kairi said, sitting on the bed.

Sora chuckled again. "Well, let's start! 'Number 10: See what human flesh taste like!'" He said. Giant blue letters came up on screen that read, "See What Human Flesh Taste Like" as the screen faded and came up again where Kairi and Sora are on the beach.

Sora walked up to Kairi, and bit her arm. She screamed and ran away, with Sora gnawing on her arm. She was shaking her arm, screaming, "GET OFF ME!"

The scene changed back to the bedroom, where Kairi was attacking Sora, Sora was screaming like a little girl, and Riku was sitting there, snickering.

"Number 9: Bite a moogle." Riku said after he stopped snickering.

The words, "Bite A Moogle" in blue came on the screen. It faded to show Sora sneaking up in behind a moogle. He pounced on it, gnawing on the little things arm. It punched him in the eye, and floated away like nothing happened.

The scene changed back to show the three on the bed again, but Sora with a mad face.

"…Stupid moogle… punched in the eye… I hate the moogle….." He muttered. "Well, anyways!" He said brightening up. "Number 8: Kiss a stranger!" He yelled.

The words showed up in blue again. The scene changed and Sora was stalking someone random. He ran up to him, kissed him, and ran away, like someone who just got seriously poisoned.

The scene changed back to Sora trying to push Riku (who kept kissing him, and was leaning on him at the time) off him.

"Number 7: attack Riku!" Kairi yelled, which made Riku straighten up immediately.

The word showed up in blue, but the scene didn't change.

"GET IM!" Kairi yelled and pounced on Riku.

"Number 6…," Sora said looking down at the fighting teens. "Is to kiss Riku!" He immediately pulled Riku off Kairi and kissed him just as the letters appeared on screen.

"Number 5…," Kairi said, separating Riku and Sora. ", is to prank call!"

The letters got on screen while the three gathered around a phone, Riku dialing the number. A minute later, they answered the phone.

"Hm?" He said into the phone.

"Yeah… I wanted to know…. Is your butt on fire?" Riku said back.

"What the-?! NO! MY BUTT IS DEFINATLTY NOT, I REPEAT _NOT,_ ON FIRE!" He yelled back as he slammed the phone back on the holder, and the three had a laughing fit.

"O-okay….." Sora said, recovering from his fit. "Number 4: Read Fanfic!" He yelled grabbing out a laptop as the letters appeared on screen.

He clicked on a fic and screamed.

"What is it?!" Kairi asked.

"S-SoKai….." Sora whimpered. Riku laughed as Kairi stood there, gaping.

"Number 3: PILLOW FIGHT!" Kairi screamed. She grabbed a pillow when the words appeared on screen. She attacked Sora with it.

"Number 2: Prank Text!" Riku yelled texting the same dude. He set his signature as 'God' and texted "I know what you did." Soon after, the dude's scream was heard in Antarctica! The three had another laughing fit!

"And number 1:" Sora's voice lowers to a whisper. "Is prank Kairi!"

The letters appeared on screen, and when Kairi fell asleep, Sora put shaving cream on her hand. Riku tickled her nose with a feather. Her hand went up and…

_SQUISH! _The shaving cream smeared of her face.

Sora laughed and Riku snickered, but Kairi's eyes flamed!

"HAHAHA! Join us on: Episode 2!" Sora yelled as the screen faded.

**(BONUS FOOTAGE!)**

Kairi snuck the camera out with her.

"Okay, guys! I heard this REALLY weird noise coming from Sora's room! Let's check it out!" She whisper yelled at the camera.

She opened the door to Sora's room and-

"…AWKWARD!" She said, seeing Riku having a make-out session with Sora.

"GET OUT!" Riku yelled throwing a shoe at the running Kairi.

"NO WAY! THIS IS GOING ON YOUTUBE NOW!" She screamed running out of the room.

**A/N: Hey, guys! How was it for my first web show fiction? And if anybody was offended by the Yaoi, I am sorry but this **_**is **_**my fic.**


	2. Episode 2: ATTACK KAIRI!

**Sora: Stupid Kairi…. Walking in on us…. Big jerk…**

**Riku: *bangs head on table***

**Kairi: *Laughs at Sora and Riku* Sora and Riku, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!**

**Riku: Hey, look! Kairi can spell! **

**Kairi: … Well, Alyssa the Dovahkiin doesn't own KH, Square Enix, or us!**

**Episode 2: Kairi Attack!**

The scene is the bedroom again, but Sora and Riku are attacking Kairi for catching them kissing.

Suddenly, a familiar song, a ringtone, turned on.

_Hatala hatala hatala hey! Playing the sitar every day! Hatala hatala hatala ho! Want to play? No, no-_

"CRAP!" A familiar voice yelled outside the closed door. "You just _had _to call now?!"

Sora walked to the door. He opened it, resulting in a specific mullet-haired man falling on the floor.

"Hehe… hi." He said.

"Demy… what are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Uh…" He looked around the room.

"Spill it!" Riku, Kairi, and Sora yelled at the same time.

"….. Axel seen The Destiny Islands Show on the computer, he ordered me to come and spy on you, I have been out the door for hours, my phone rang, it was Axel, you opened the door, I fell on the floor, and now here I am!..." Demyx yelled, passing out after because lack of oxygen.

This time another phone rang, from under the bed.

_Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me. Do do do do do dada, do do do do do dada. Sweet little bumble bee, more than just a fantasy-_

"NO! My life is ruined…." A female voice squeaked. Riku looked under the bed, to find Larxene. "Same story as Dem." She said, crawling out from under her bed. She had her iPhone in her mouth, to get out from under the bed. Its case was a….

"Pikachu?!" Sora yelled, pointing at the phone's case.

"Oh, shut ya pie holes!" Kairi yelled. Larxene shocked her, and Demyx soaked her. Between all of the shocking and soaking, Sora and Riku were hitting her with baseball bats.

"EEP! Stop! Ow, ow OOOOWWWW!" She yelled. By the time they were done torturing Kairi, she was covered in blood, bruises, more blood, a black eye, a busted lip, and scars.

"And one to grow on!" Larxene yelled, shocking her one last time. The little thing passed out!

_Sweet little bumble-_

Larxene stopped it, answering the text.

_**Axel: Get caught already, Larx?**_

**Larxene: Yes, and shut up! Little sitar dude got caught too!**

_**Axel: Yeesh! Calm down before someone gets killed!**_

**Larxene: Ha-ha too late, I think! (Picture of hurt Kairi)**

_**Axel: What am I going to do with you?**_

**Larxene: Who knows? TTYL.**

_**Axel: Bye, love you!**_

**Larxene: Oh really? What about little Roxy?! LOL Love you too! Bye.**

"Ooh, Larxy and Axel, sitting in a-" Demy started, but Larxene zapped him.

"Well, imma go drag Kairi home." Sora said, getting up, and carrying Kairi's bloody body home.

(5 mins later)

Sora walks in to find Riku playing Sora's XBOX.

"Took ya long enough!" Riku yelled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"This concludes episode 2 of The Destiny Islands Show! See you on Episode 3, guys!" Sora yelled as the screen faded and Sora turned the camera "Off".

**(BONUS FOOTAGE!)**

Yeah…. He didn't turn the camera off. The video game was over. Sora and Riku were making out again. Sora looked over at the camera, realizing it's on.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled trying to turn off the camera. EPIC FAIL! It just replayed him and Riku making out over and over again.

"NOOOO!" He yelled.

"This is going on YouTube!" Riku yelled back. Poor little Sora!


	3. Episode 3: Kairi's Bag

**Sora: *bangs head on table* That is two episodes…. TWO and they were the first ones!**

**Kairi: *eating ice cream* At least YOU didn't get hit by 2 baseball bats, shocked, AND almost drowned!**

**Sora: Heh heh…. Yeah… sorry 'bout that…**

**Riku: Shows on in 5!**

**Episode 3: We shall look through Kairi's bag**

"Episode 3 is on the line!" Sora yelled, but Kairi was right beside him, so he busted the poor girl's eardrum!

"Okay….. Ow….." Kairi said. Sora fell onto the bed.

"There is nothing fun to do anymore!" He cried.

"Hey, I'm bored, what are you doing?" Larxene said, walking in.

"The show." Sora said.

"Your face." Kairi said at the same time.

Kairi decided to text someone.

**Kairi: Hey, Nami.**

_**Namine: Hi. What are you doing?**_

**Kairi: The Destiny Islands Show. I am so bored!**

_**Namine: I am, too! Hey, wanna go to the mall?**_

**Kairi: Yeah, sure! TTYL.**

"Hey Sora, Riku, I'm going to the mall with Nami. I'll be back later." Kairi told the two as she left.

Larxene got an evil smile on her face. "She's gone?" Sora and Riku nodded their heads. Larxene grabbed the bag she left, and went through it. She threw out the boring stuff.

"I don't need this, that, ew, definitely not _that_, not this, what the-?!" She pulled out a pair of yellow platform high heels. "THESE ARE MINE!" She yelled. "LOOK!" She pointed to the bottom. Sure enough, they had a sticker on them that said "Property Of: Larxene" on them.

She put the heels to the side. "Well we don't need this, that, what is _that?!" _She pulled out sparkly yellow lip gloss. "HOW MANY THINGS OF MINE DOES KAIRI HAVE?!" she yelled. She put the lip-gloss with the heels.

"Not that, this, that, those, these, this, those, that, these, those, this, that, or _THIS!" _She said throwing out everything in Kairi's purse, after finding 10 more things of hers.

"Thief….." Larxene muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, now bye!" Sora said, pushing Larxene out.

"Okay, guys! Riku and I have decided to let you guys all come in and torture Kairi in ONE way ONE time!" said Sora to the camera.

"Yup, so leave a comment in the review section, and we will let YOU come in and torture KAIRI." Riku said.

"Yeah, so we'll see you on Episode 4! Bye!"

**(BONUS FOOTAGE!)**

The camera zooms in on Kairi, who is talking and sleeping at the same time… and snoring…

"I….. ZZZZ…. Love you….. ZZZZ….. Nami….. ZZZZ… but you… ZZZZ… love….. ZZZZ…. Roxas…. ZZZZZZZ" She said, sleeping.


	4. Episode 4: Sunlit Shadows comes in!

The screen fades to Sora's room, but sitting on his bed is not him OR Riku. It is a blonde haired ten year old girl.

"Hello, viewers of The Destiny Island Show! As you know, I am not Sora or Riku. Nope, I'm the person who came up with the idea! The reason I am here today is because of the two main people of the show!" Sunlit looks toward the door. "_SORA! RIKU! _GET IN HERE _NOW!" _Two bruised, scarred, and hurt Sora and Riku's walk in.

"Say sorry to the Kairi lovers."

"Sooorrryyy." They say upsettingly.

"Good, now people," Looks to the camera. "Kairi won't be getting tortured, but we will be doing that one idea…" Sunlit smiles and holds up handcuffs.

(5 mins. Later)

Sunlit is carrying a sleeping Kairi to the lamppost outside. She sets her down beside it and wraps the handcuffs around the lamppost.

_Click! Click!_

Now, Kairi is handcuffed to the lamppost.

(5 mins. Later)

We are back in Sora's room, laughing our butts off as we hear Kairi screaming for help.

_CLANG!_

We suddenly stop laughing as we hear that. We look outside to see that Kairi had broken the handcuffs.

"Uh-Oh." I said and locked the door. "That's all the time we have now! Bye!" I whisper yelled and the camera "Shut Off".

**BONUS FOOTAGE!:**

Kairi busts down the door as all three of us are huddled in a corner in the closet, trying to hide. When she opens the closet door, we scramble past her, screaming for dear life.


	5. Episode 5: FIESTA DOG!

(Sunlit Shadow's P.O.V)

The screen fades in and in shows me, Sora, and Riku in Sora's room. I am playing my 3ds.

"C'mon…. C'mon…. C'mon…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream out suddenly. I look up to see Sora and Riku staring oddly at me. "Oh… heh heh, sorry…. I just got beat on Pokémon… OH, YOU GONNA GET IT NOW, RAPIDASH! EAT MY LEVEL ONE-HUNDRED ARCEUS! WHOO! (I really do have an Arceus that is a level 100!)" I go back to playing my game.

"Okay, so yeah this is just a free play episode, but I have something I wanna do first." Sora gets up, and goes to the table beside his bed. He get a glass of water, carries it over to me and Riku and…

_SPLASH!_

Riku got soaked. I slowly look up to see Sora standing on the bed holding and empty glass. I high five him. Riku's hair suddenly poofs up and he has a mad look on his face, making me and Sora laugh. When we stop laughing I go online.

"Well, that's what I wanted!" Sora said smiling.

_(CUE THE MEXICAN HAT SONG!)_

"FIESTA DOG!" I yell, jumping up, and throws a Mexican hat that appeared out of nowhere on. (Seriously guys, go to nyan cat . com, (No Spaces!) and look at flavors and choose the dog inside a burrito….. that's the song.)

I dance around the room.

"La la la, lalalalalala, la la la lalalalalalala!" I sing with the song. I go crazy, kiss Sora, and runs out of the room crazily, singing with the song. Ah, the joys of Fiesta Dog! Sora sits there, blinking, while Riku has a mad face.

"That. Is. All. The time. We. Have. Now. I'm GONNA GET YOU, SUNLIT!" Riku yells. I poke my head in the window.

"Yeah, right!" I say before turning into the legendary Pokémon, Suicune. And I steal the camera, but all my jumping around made it cut off. All you could see was my ribbons for a tail flowing around anyways!

**Yup, I go crazy when I heard Fiesta Dog! WHOO! SING IT WITH MEH! (Sings fiesta dog)**

**~ Sunlit Shadows**


	6. Episode 6: SORRY, RIKU!

The screen fades to Sora's room and I am sitting on the bed with a laptop and earplugs.

"Sunlit, how DARE you kiss-" Riku starts.

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M LISTENING TO NYAN CAT!" I cut him off. He rolls his eyes as I click on the Taco Puppy! (It's another name for Fiesta Dog!) I unplug my ears.

"WELCOME TO THE DESTINY ISLANDS SHOW!" Me, Sora, and Riku yells.

_The Taco Puppy song plays as random clips from the episodes slide across the screen, each one has a letter. At the end, the letters come together and the spell "The Destiny Islands Show!" When the screen fades it shows us in Sora's room again._

"Hey, guys, hope you like our new intro! I came up with it!" I say before plugging my ears back up. "OH YEAH, WE ARE JUST HAVING FREEPLAY EPISODES FRO NOW ON, K?!" I yell, not hearing anything except for Nyan Cat. I grin and whisper to Sora. He grins, nods and pulls a water gun out from behind his back. So do I. We both spray Riku until he is soaking wet. Me and Sora laugh and high five.

"AW, YEAH!" I yell.

**Bonus Footage!:**

When Sora and I are out shopping (Or at least I was….. Sora was dragged against his will!) Riku walked to Sora's door. He saw a note on his door.

"_Hey, Riku, sorry, but WE'RE THROUGH, BABAH!_

_Love (Or not Love), Sora…._

_P.s: I love Sunlit now!" _He read outlook. "Grr….. Im going to get you, Sunlit. I'm gonna get you _real _good….."


End file.
